Death to Come
by DeathJoey
Summary: Duo losses it when OZ forces the answer out of G, on who he really is.


Death to Come

"Duo get down, come on lets sort this all out, Duo get down now that's an order!" Heero yelled from the sliding door of Duo's room to the balcony. Duo stood on the wooden railing. His arms and body were bleeding his bandages lay on the floor in the room the red seeping in to the floor. His long hair now cut short, almost as short as Heero's. Duo simply looked at Heero, Quatre and the others stood in fear behind.  
"Why, I'm not 02 Duo Maxwell, I'm a dead man, but a new start for me." Duo turned to look back at the winter wonderland. He bent down and jumped.  
"Duo!" Everyone exclaimed Duo moved farther form the rail, wings protruding form his back a grey shaded color and a black armor forming on his body.  
"Duo!" Heero yelled once more, a black light consumed Duo and Heero's mind seemed to recall all the events up till the begging three days ago after there mission.  
  
Day 1  
  
"Duo were did you do and where is your Gundam!" Heero yelled as Duo walked in coolly shaking off the snow.  
"With my Professor he is doing some repairs and adjustments." Duo took off his boots and walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink.  
"Next time call it's been 12 hours since we split." Quatre said as he helped Trowa with some data disks. Wufei looked up from his paper and snorted seeing Duo back. Heero as usual went back to typing on his laptop.  
"Tro turn on the news I want to hear about our demolition of that OZ base." Duo laughed about how his memory of OZ's reaction made him grin ear- to-ear.  
"Duo did you take the info and the pick?" Quatre asked seeing the sketch book in his hands.  
"Yeah but I didn't get Shenlong, I couldn't get an image to..." Duo was cut off by a panicked Quatre.  
"Duo, everyone get over here!" Everyone rushed but Duo, who just wanted to hear not watch.  
"Turn it up!" He yelled, a gasp from Quatre was herd and Duo turned quickly his braid hitting his glass.  
"We have just come across one of the Gundam's creators, Professor G creator of Gundam 02 Deathscyth and Deathscyth Hell Custom. This is a glorious day for OZ we have found one that stands against us!" The announcer stopped for awhile people could be herd booing and some cheering. Duo on the other hand froze at the sight of the Gundam's and the Professor.  
  
"But not only is it the Professor, he is about to give us the pilots name, is that right?" G nodded and Duo's face went pail, by now all the Gundam pilots were behind Duo, Heero came to the side noticing the panicked look.  
"Duo what exactly happened when you dropped off your Gundam." Trowa asked the question Duo didn't seem to answer.  
"Now who is the pilot of this Gundam?" OZ soldiers were moving closer and closer from behind.  
"He's going to tell..." Duo's voice was low.  
"No he won't." Heero's voice was hoping.  
"The 02 pilot is a boy by the name of Duo Maxwell." He fell; Duo fell to the ground as if he has been hit in the back of the head. Everyone was around him but he closed his eyes and hoped it was a dream.  
  
Day 2  
  
By the time noon of the second say arrived Duo had just laid in be thinking of what was to become of him. In and out Quatre came to talk to him but all Duo would do was look away. Heero would just come in to give him an update on what was going on with OZ turns out as soon as they took the Professor in side they shot him.  
When 1 o' clock rolled around Duo found himself dressed and on his was out of the safe house, Heero and the others were against it but when Duo yelled back they knew they should just let him walk around. It was a snowy day and hardly any one was out but you can bet that OZ was though.  
Duo kept to the ally ways and every now and they poked his head out to see if anyone was there. His braid was tucked under his jacket and he wore his regular black baseball cap a big black jacket and his regular pants and boots. He was cold but for some reason it didn't turn him back to the safe house.  
"The rat gets flushed out, this is our lucky day." Duo stood frozen the shadows made him colder then he was.  
"I say we show him a lesson before we give him over to the board." There were three men all of them began to move and all Duo did was stand.  
The middle one lunged at Duo's back and everything Duo knew seemed to be lost for he was tackled to the ground the three began to beat him. They laughed as they hit kicked and socked him, Duo tried not to yell out. But to his ears he heard metal one no two of them had knives. And the other one was yanking off Duo's jacket.  
The knife mad contact with his skin and by now Duo had lost all feeling, but the ground around him was red. But with a forth person joining Duo let his mind slip and watched the world from the blackness.  
  
"He was asking for death, if I hadn't of been there at that time Quatre he would have been dead." Heero's voce rose and everyone else backed away. They were down in the living room, Duo up in his bed recovering.  
"But still I'm saying maybe we should have let....." Quatre stopped when he noticed what he was about to say, hands coming over his mouth and tears begging to appear.  
"No say it Quatre maybe that is what Maxwell wants he went out there knowing they were looking for him."  
  
Duo upstairs lay looking at the wall and listening to the others was that what he wanted, did he want to die now. He had no Gundam he had no one to give him missions was this what it felt like to be free of others or was it how you felt when they know who you are and your hunted.  
  
Day 3  
  
"Duo do you know how lucky you are?" Heero was re-raping him but no sound came out of his mouth.  
"Are you not going to talk to me?" Nothing again, Heero finished bandaging him up and laid him back in bed. Walking out Heero's low voice said something along the lines of your welcome.  
  
Noon came around and Duo did not eat nor did he move, bandages were changed at three but something about this time was wrong.  
  
"Look at me I'm a fallen pilot." Duo stood in the bathroom his face held a scar on his eye his bandages were removed and his body began bleeding again.  
"Why did it have to be this way?" He yelled and his fist flew at the mirror shattering it.  
"They will be coming." Duo walked out his mind raced and raced but his body moved slower. He reached into the cabinet next to the mirror and pulled out a pair of scissors. He walked out and stood over his bandages. Grabbing his braid he snipped threw and watched it fall, cutting it some more so it was shorter then Heero's. He walked over to the rail getting ready to get up hearing the banging coming from the door. "Good Bye" More banging came and Trowa's voice was heard. But it didn't stop him from now standing on the rail. The door whent down and everyone ran in.  
  
"Duo get down, come on lets sort this all out, Duo get down now that's an order!" Heero yelled from the sliding door of Duo's room to the balcony. Duo stood on the wooden railing. His arms and body were bleeding his bandages lay on the floor in the room with his braid laying on them the red seeping in to the floor. His long hair now cut short, almost as shorter then Heero's. Duo simply looked at Heero, Quatre and the others stood in fear behind.  
"Why, I'm not 02 Duo Maxwell, I'm a dead man, but a new start for me." Duo turned to look back at the winter wonderland. He bent down and jumped.  
"Duo!" Everyone exclaimed Duo moved farther form the rail, wings protruding form his back a grey shaded color and a black armor forming on his body.  
"Duo!" Heero yelled once more, a black light consumed Duo and he fell to the ground in a swirl everyone then ran out to go get him.  
  
The Day After  
  
"Hey guys were sorry." Sally and the other girls stood behind the four pilots who just stood in Duo and Heero's room.  
"He didn't make it"  
"..."  
"nn"  
"Stupid Maxwell."  
The four had taken him to Sally for medical and were told to go home and hear they stood looking at the blood stained braid.


End file.
